This invention relates to a light diffusing, insulating glass element having two silicate outer glass panels and an intermediate layer made from a light-transmissive, foam-like plastic material.
Insulation glass panels of this nature are known in the prior art. For example, in German patent document No. DE-AS 1 073 164 an insulating glass panel of this kind is disclosed. In that case, the light diffusing intermediate panel is a thin plastic foam layer, about 1 to 2 mm thick, the role of which is to produce diffused light, even under direct sun illumination. In such known insulation glass elements, the foam layer is placed loosely between the silicate glass panels which are connected to each other by an adhesive and insulating edge connection. These known insulation glass panels suffer from certain deficiencies, such as that they possess insufficient heat insulation properties. Also, they are not suited for placement in ceiling glass enclosures because, in case of breakage, falling glass slivers can lead to injury.
Another insulation glass panel of similar construction is described in German Gebrauchsmuster document GM No. 7 315 974. This known insulation glass panel is characterized in that the light-diffusing intermediate layer consists of a plate made of parallel layered hollow threads of glass or plastic which are arranged at right angles to the glass surfaces. In addition, between this intermediate layer and at least one of the adjoining glass panels, a layer made of glass fibers is inserted. In this known insulation glass panel, the individual layers are also laid together loosely, and the glass panels are connected to each other merely at the edges. This known insulation glass panel therefore has the same disadvantages as the previously mentioned prior art insulation glass panel.